First Love of France
by Wirogmaraf
Summary: Before Alexander came, Lafayette must have been the new guy. But what exactly happens when the second he sees him, Hercules gets a crush on him? Modern College AU Mullette multi-chapter. Smut in later chapters, most likely. Enjoy!
1. Turtles and Accents

This was it. One more hour. One more hour until Hercules Mulligan could go back to his dorm, collapse on his bed, and take a nap.

College was tough.

It was his last class of the day, which just happened to be his least favorite one: Biology. He had only enrolled in it because he expected to be cutting open frogs every day, which was sadly not the case. More like holding a four hundred paged text book while trying not to fall to sleep.

"Hey, Herc. Over here," a familiar voice called out. He turned around to find his friend John Laurens gesturing for him to sit next to him. Hercules obliged, and settled next to him

"How's it doing?" he asked.

"Great. My new turtle shirt is going to be shipped in today, I can't wait! I love those little turtles, with little heads and tails, and do you know what? Even when the fuck each other they're adorable! Like…"

John droned on and on, and Hercules just zoned out. He could go on like that for a while, especially if the conversation is about turtles. The two were best friends simply because they had no other people who would even start a conversation with them. Ah, the struggles of being an outcast.

Fortunately for Hercules, the professor came and the class started before John could go into detail of the history of turtle sex. Hercules never would have guessed that that was a thing, but his only friend proved him wrong.

"Alright, class. Today our class is going to be cut a bit short."

The students whispered to each other, wondering why they were so lucky.

"We have a new student coming in. He is a foreign exchange student from France. Let's see… He should be here any minute now-"

Almost on que, a boy burst into the class, running right into the professor's desk. He dropped all of the books in his hands, and gripped his ribcage, where the sharp edge of the desk had hit him. He then realized the other college staring at him, and picked back up his books.

"Désolé," he said quietly, facing the professor.

Hercules looked up at him, and suddenly felt his pupils blow up. With dark curly hair tied back, and eager, chocolate eyes, the boy was hot.

"That's alright. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um… Sure," he spoke with a French accent. _France, did he say? Ah, the sexiest accent…_ Herc thought to himself. _No. No, Herc. Shut up. Don't fucking be so gay now. Not in class._

"My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But you guys can just call me Laf, if you want. It's easier. Je parle fran _ç_ ais et anglais beaucoup, mais je prefere fran _ç_ ais."

Everyone nodded, pretending that they understood him.

"Um… okay. Nice," the professor nodded. "You can sit wherever. There's no specific seating, just to let you know."

Laf looked around at everyone. His eyes caught on Hercules and Laurens, so he went to sit next to them. They seemed like the only ones that weren't glaring at him.

Throughout the entire lesson, Herc couldn't think. All he could focus on was the Frenchman sitting next to him.

Everything about Laf was hot. From the way he spoke, to the way he dressed. Everything seemed just so perfect. Hercules just wanted to throw the kid against a wall and make out with him. He wanted to feel Laf against his thigh and fuck him. He wanted to come with him. Just the thought of it all made him hard.

 _Damn,_ He thought to himself.

 _I am so gay._


	2. Roommates

Hercules burst into his dorm. He didn't have any roommates, and would like to keep it that way.

 _Homework_ , he thought to himself. _Do your fucking homework. It can't kill you, can it?_

He slung his backpack over the chair and sat down at his desk. He unbuckled his pants to release the tension from staring at Laf for too long. Although his crotch was itching to be touched, he started his homework, pushing the Frenchman out of his mind.

Almost as soon as his pencil touched the paper to write his name, the phone started to ring. He jumped at the sudden _spring_ , almost falling off of his chair. After realizing what the loud noise was, he went to pick the phone up.

"Is this Mr. Hercules Mulligan?"

"N-no, yes," he stuttered. "No, yes this is him."

A bored, monotone woman's voice spoke to him. "This is the main desk. You have no dorm mates, correct?"

"No…" Where was this going?

"We have assigned you a roommate. He will be up in a few minutes. Are you okay with that?"

He coughed. "Um… um, yes. Yes, sure."

New roommate…?

After the woman hung up, he raced to shove everything in its place. His clothes in the drawers, the sheets on the bed, his toothbrush in the cabinet.

Just when he set the last pencil in place, there was a knock at the door. Herc buckled his pants up again, and slowly went to open it.

Pulling the door open, his eyes laid on his new roommate.

Dark hair.

Chocolate eyes.

A smile that could burn the sun.

"Laf?!"

"Sorry to startle you."

"N-No, you didn't startle me. Please, come in," he gestured into his dorm. Laf obliged, and placed his stuff down on his new bed. Meanwhile, Herc wondered how he could be so lucky. Be so lucky to have someone so beautiful be _living_ with him.

"So… Hercules, is that how you say it?"

Lost for words, he simply nodded.

"I'm Laf, as I said before. You speak French?"

"No. Only English."

"Oh, anglais. D'accord, je peux travailler avec ça."

"I said _English_. _English_."

Laf giggled. God, even his laughter was perfect.

"So, Hercules. Now that we're going to be with each other, I think it's best to sort out space."

"Sure," he shrugged. "I was thinking that you could have that side of the room, and I could have this one, since my stuff is already there."

"Okay."

"You like it here so far, Laf?"

"America? Ouais. It's nice. Very pretty."

Hercules had to tighten every muscle in his body to keep himself from saying, "You're pretty."

Lafayette rambled on about how America compares to France, and at some point switched to French without acknowledging it. But Herc shrugged it off.

Oh man, did he have a lot to say to John that night.

Laf was already asleep at 10:00 pm. He was so quiet you wouldn't even notice he was there. Herc decided it was the perfect time to tell his friend about his… his… whatever the fuck that was.

He picked up his phone, put the brightness on low, and started texting.

 **Herc:** _Hey, TurtleMan, I've got something to tell you._

 **JohnnyTurt:** _Go ahead._

 **Herc:** _It's really strange._

 **JohnnyTurt:** _Just spit it out already. Unlike you, I actually have a life. I have to be up at five tom._

 **Herc:** _Fine! Fine…_

 **JohnnyTurt:** _Then what is it?!_

 **Herc:** _I… I sort of have a guy-crush on someone._

 **JohnnyTurt:** _Oh dear god, is it me? Because I'm not gay._

 **Herc:** _No, not you. And how do you know? A tomcat could just walk by someday and steal your heart… Just you wait!_

 **JohnnyTurt:** _Shut up. Who is it?!_

 **Herc:** _That new French guy…_

 **JohnnyTurt:** _You're kidding…_

 **Herc:** _I'm not! And don't call me a fag._

 **JohnnyTurt:** _I won't. You do you, k? Thanks for coming out to me, but I've got to go to bed._

 **Herc:** _I'm NOT gay!_

 **JohnnyTurt:** _Herc? Don't lie to yourself._

 **Herc:** _You can want to fuck someone of the same gender and still be straight!_

 **JohnnyTurt:** _Hercules. Hercules Mulligan. You're gay, get over yourself. It's alright, man. That's why we're friends, we don't judge._

 **Herc:** _Thanks._

Catching a glimpse of dreaming Laf, a realization settled over him. Like John said, he had to stop lying to himself. How can you tell the truth to others when you can't even tell it to your own reflection? To know something like this and deny it would be wrong. He had to connect to his true self.

 **Herc:** _I'm gay. And I'm going to fucking do something about it._

 **JohnnyTurt:** _What do you mean?_

 **Herc:** _I mean soon, Frenchie is going to be mine._


	3. Lock

***NOTE***

 **Sorry it's been so much longer. I've been busy with school and theatre and stuff. So, a quick warning, this chapter has smut in it. ;). I promised it! ~Enjoy~**

Lafayette awoke to a blaring alarm clock screaming at him. He jumped up, yelling, "Merde!" before realizing what it was.

Turning off the alarm that was purposely set an hour early, he looked around his new dorm. It was cozy and smelled like Hercules' cologne. Laf liked it.

Herc had already left for his first class, so he was all alone. All alone in a dorm that belonged to somebody else in a country that most people don't even know how to pronounce his name.

Turning over, he realized that Hercules had left his phone on his end table. There was a strict no phones policy in class, Laf had been told.

Curious, he grabbed hold of it. He turned it on (almost as easily as he did to Herc) and searched through it.

Damn. Hercules really should have put a passcode on.

He went into photos and scrolled through. A lot were videos of John Laurens ranting about turtles, and there was an occasional selfie here and there. Almost as he got to the top, he realized a mirror selfie of Herc shirtless. He tapped on it to make it bigger, staring with wide eyes.

Herc's delicious brown skin was carved to have perfect abs and a six-pact. His eyes were a dark, mysterious brown that provided a canvas for the rest of his face. His plump lips looked so full and… and _good_. Just _good_.

Great.

Laf looked down at Hercule's V-Line. His hips curved perfectly, creating it. His shorts covered up anything and everything past that, though. Laf looked closer, trying to find any sign of a bulge, but gave up. God damn you, Herc, why must you wear black?!

He breathed in and out, admiring all of the sharp curves and full brown warmth of his new roommate. "Pourquoi est-tu si chaud, Hercules?" He muttered to the picture.

Once he was done, he went back to the home screen. He wanted to learn more about Herc. And the only way to do that must be…

…Reading his texts!

Laf opened up Herc's messages. There was lists of confusing nicknames: **Magilicious** , **DaddyFucker, MommyFucker** , **Stereotypical Jew** , you name it. The only one he really recognized was **JohnnyTurt** , which was probably John Laurens considering all of his ranting videos.

He scrolled to the top of the page, reading endless conversations that seemed to always circle. Best friends, huh? Then… Ooh! One of them was only sent the night before.

Laf read the conversation calmly. As he got farther into it, his mouth fell open and his eyes opened wide. Each word sparked his interest and anxiety until the very end. As he threw down the phone and stood up, the last words of the text chain echoed in his head over and over again. Over and over.

 _Soon, Frenchie is going to be mine._

Laf had only one statement to respond to it as.

 _Damn right._

* **TIME CHANGE YAY YOU GUYS IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY READING THIS!***

Herc and Laf walked back to the dorm together, laughing and joking like boys do. Although only they could feel it, the sexual tension between them was real.

"Gosh, before you came, I would just have to listen to John talking about turtle this and turtle that all day long," Herc giggled.

"Well you're welcome for being your savior."

"And seriously, Laf. Feel free to make yourself at home here," he said as they unlocked the door and walked inside. "It is technically your home as much as it is mine."

"Thanks, Hercules."

"Of course. It's what I've got to do. Plus it's not like I have a fucking choice." They both burst out in laughter at that one.

"Anyways Laf, I've got homework to do. I'll be at this desk. Do whatever you want, just stay quiet."

"D'accord Herc."

Hercules set up his biology homework that was really classwork he just didn't finish. Reading each question carefully, he filled it out with neat handwriting and probably getting 99% of the questions right.

Meanwhile, Laf watched as his roommate worked. His concentration was crazy, and made him wonder what else he could pay attention to. Then the shirtless mirror selfie flashed into his head, and he imagined the boy in front of him stripping his T-shirt. Laf licked his lips unconsciously and felt a spark of arousal in his chest.

Hot damn.

Hercules continued to jot down answers, completely oblivious to the kid behind him. _This just means I get to stare at him longer_ , Laf thought.

The working boy reached a surprisingly difficult problem and started to suck on his pen, thinking.

"Merde!" Laf said out loud.

"What is it?"

"…Nothing," he breathed out, watching his roommate continue moving the pen in and out of his mouth.

He could feel the exciting spark in his chest go down to his stomach, then to his groin. The pressured built up in the Frenchman's pants as he stared at the pen, envying it.

After around five minutes of taking it in, he stood up and went over to Hercules. He placed his hands softly on his back, rubbing his sharp shoulder blades through his shirt.

"Maybe you should take a break. You've got all night. If you keep up like this, that pen is the most action you'll ever see," he said, surprised at his own English.

Hercules hesitated before shaking his head. "I've got to get this done. We've got a test on this soon."

Lafayette leaned down so his lips were almost touching Herc's ear. "But you've been at it for so long now."

The feeling of his breath kissing his ear made Herc's stomach flutter. "You don't understand. We've got to get stuff done in America. Some things you just have to finish."

"Exactly," Laf whispered, his voice getting husky. "You started it."

Hercules tried ignoring him and paying attention to the paper, despite the growing tent in his pants and his suddenly burning dick.

"Just put away that homework for later, mon amour," he muttered, lips brushing against Herc's neck. "You can have everything if you save it." He leaned in and bit the soft skin under his jawline.

That seemed to be the breaking point for him. He swung around in the chair and grabbed Laf closer to him so that their lips connected. Herc twisted their tongues together and patiently bit the Frenchman's bottom lip, causing him to cry out. He bit at his neck, craving every bit of skin and veins he could find.

Herc pushed his hips forward so that their clothed cocks rubbed together, making them both moan. They started palming each other, breathing hard.

"Let's get these fucking things off," Laf said, pulling off Herc's shirt. They stripped as quickly as possible, then just stood there for a minute, drinking in the beauty of the other's body.

Then with one quick movement, Hercules lifted Laf up so that he was straddling him, and fell back onto one of the beds. They continued to make out, bucking their hips into each other so they both got much-needed friction.

After a couple minutes, Laf held onto Herc's hard dick and whispered seductively to him, "I can fix this for you."

He smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?"

With little to no hesitation, Lafayette started running his hands along his length in uneven bursts, teasing him. "Oh god, Laf, go faster."

Instead he went slower, squeezing it slightly. "Laf! Did you fucking hear me?"

He stared him dead in the eye, both staring at the other's blown up pupils. Then with a sudden movement, Laf started to stroke him at the speed of light. It took all Herc had not to scream.

"What about you?" he asked through pants. "I saw you looking at that pen jealously. You want my mouth all over you, don't you?"

Laf's cock twitched at the thought. "Fuck yes, monsieur. Merde."

Herc, while receiving a hand job, bent down and started sucking on his roommate's head. His tongue slowly circled around the rest of the shaft, as he sucked out most of the precum forming at the tip, swallowing it all. At this, the Frenchman pushed his hips forward, making Hercules happily engulf the entire thing in his mouth.

For a while, they just worked and received, sighing at the incredible pleasure filling their bodies. All of a sudden, Laf started stroking and pulling really quickly, making Hercules let out a moan. "Don't stop, Frenchie. I'm going to cum," he said in a muffled voice.

At those words, Lafayette, found the strength in himself to speak. "Same. Oh Dieu."

A couple seconds went by as they both felt their climax wash over them. The pressure built up and spilled out of their dicks, Laf's going into Herc's mouth. He stared him right in the eye and gulped his cum down, wanting the taste to last forever.

Then with a sigh, they both collapsed beside each other, side by side. Their breathing was quick and deep, letting the power of their orgasms wash over them.

"Holy shit," Hercules muttered when he was able to speak again. "You're so fucking good."

"And that's coming from you? You got Frenchie and got him right."

He let out a breath listening to Laf's accent. "You read the texts I presume?"

"Ouais."

"So…" They both turned towards each other. "What are we now?"

Laf responded by closing the gap in between their lips, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Whatever you want, mon amour."

Then with a smile, Herc wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his bare chest so that they were cuddled together. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

 ***NOTE***

 **Yay! My first smut! Leave a review, please! And not to fear, there will most likely be more to come in this fanfiction. Love you all!**


	4. Classroom Tease

The past few days had been hard. Gay relationships weren't really… how do you say… _approved_ of in college.

Ever since their blissful sex, it seemed like having two beds wasn't really needed. Since the dorm was the only place they could really be together, Hercules and Lafayette shared one bed. They snuggled often, leaving sweet, lingering kisses on each other. They would wake up an hour before they actually needed to just to stare into the other's eyes, smiling.

A week and a half since they started being a "thing", Laf had slept through the alarm. Herc, being obsessed with doing as little work possible but still receiving good grades, woke up in a snap. He looked down at his boyfriend who was wrapped up in his arms, sleeping calmly. He didn't want to wake him, but knew that school meant almost as much to Laf as it did to him.

So, softly, he kissed the top of his head. "Baby, c'mon," he whispered. He brushed his lips against Laf's cheek, then jaw, then neck.

Lafayette stirred, a tiny grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Don't stop that," he muttered.

Herc continued to kiss every part of skin that wasn't covered in clothes. His lips tingled with each touch of warmth radiating from his boyfriend's body. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Herc shook his head. "No. You don't understand. I really love you. With all my heart. I would _die_ for you, Laf."

Lafayette turned around so that they were looking into each other's eyes. They closed their eyes and leaned in so that their noses were touching. "Moi aussi, mon Hercules. Je t'aime."

"Anyways Frenchie, we better get to class. Starts early today, remember?" He nodded.

They rolled of the bed and threw on some new clothes, not bothering to have privacy. Laf put his hair up and they both brushed their teeth as quickly as possible. Then at the doorway, they stared at each other. Eye to eye. Lovers. Herc broke the tension by kissing Lafayette on last time before heading out the door. It was a kiss that lingered, they both savored it, keeping it in mind for the long day ahead of them.

Then just like that, they went off to their first class, which they had just started sharing. While it might have seemed like they were focused on the lesson, they were really focused on each other, feet touching a couple times. Once in a while, one would brush a hand against the other boy's arm, signally recognition and love. It was usually in the morning that they were little balls of fluff longing for the other's embrace. Later on in the day they both got a little more… frisky.

It was a little after 12:00, and they still didn't have any alone time together. So each look went from a smile to a smirk, both a little excited and horny each time they saw each other.

Hercules knew it was only halfway through the day, and he could already feel his groin getting tingly. Lafayette was too close, and yet too far away. He could reach towards him and make out with his boyfriend, but at the same time he couldn't. It was "inappropriate".

So he waited. Waited for the blood to go back to his brain so he could focus on his fucking _work_. Not fucking Laf. Literally.

But Lafayette seemed to know what was going through Herc's mind. _In the middle of a lesson?_ He thought to himself. _Bae, you can do much better than that._

Meanwhile, Herc shifted around in his seat. His boner continue to grow as he found himself focusing on his boyfriend's body. The way he sat was perfect, leaning on the desk, showing his well-shaped ass off. He breathed in and out, trying to make his arousal less obvious.

Laf smirked at what he was doing to Hercules. He could see the lust in his eyes but the strong boy didn't want to make a scene. _Herc, trying to ignore me?_ He stared at him with eyes that screamed "bedroom". He licked his lips, wanting to make his boyfriend lose it.

"Pst, Hercules," he whispered, making sure no one heard them talking.

"Yeah, babe?" he replied half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the fact that I can't have my mouth all over you right now. I know you want that. Don't you?"

Hercules could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "Shuddup, Laf." He really didn't want that, but at the same time it was all he could think about. Laf's smirk, sexy seductive voice, but Herc had to be patient. Ignore the slurred, delicious French accent. Wait for the right time. "Shut the fuck up."

Lafayette shrugged, and slithered back into his seat, moving his body swiftly and surely. He pushed some hair behind his ear and looked up, fingers trailing down his own body. Past his neck, almost sneaking inside his shirt, landing at his jean loops. He messed with them, teasing the boy sitting next to him.

"See, Herc? One more move and you can have…" He palmed himself the slightest bit, just enough so only Hercules could see. He faked a little moan of pleasure to get a rise out of his boyfriend.

That was it.

" _Fuck it!_ " Hercules yelled. The professor stopped and the entire class to turned to stare at him. It was so silent that all he could hear was the blood pounding on his eardrums.

"Mr. Mulligan?" The professor was the first to break the silence. "What is the problem? There is a strict no swearing policy, and personally, I find it a bit rude you would not pay attention and yell out in the middle of class."

Herc took in a deep breath. "Can Lafayette and I go to the bathroom. Please," he panted.

"Together? You see, there is a danger issues associated to several pupi-"

"Unless you want to see us giving each other blow jobs then maybe you should let us the fuck go!"

Everyone inhaled, gasping under their breath. He half expected them to start laughing, yelling, "Fagot!" But instead, they just bowed their heads.

"Oh… Okay then," The professor stuttered, face flushed. "Go straight ahead, I guess. Um, take your time."

Then with a brief pause, Herc and Laf jumped up in unison and sprinted out of the classroom.

The second they stepped outside the door, Herc was clawing at his boyfriend's collar. Undoing the buttons, sucking bruises on his neck. "Shh, mon amour. Wait. In the bathroom."

He stepped back. "What a tease."

They ran full speed to the boys' bathroom, both grateful that no one else was in there. Both hoping that no one else would enter.

Hercules finished stripping off Lafayette's shirt, showing off his nearly perfect six-pact. After pressing a messy kiss to his lips, he flicked his tongues around the lines of Laf's stomach, holding on and moving his lips. He bit down on the muscles, earning a moan.

" _Jesus_ Lafayette!" He cried out, trying not to buck his hips forward.

Laf knew it was time to stop the teasing before his boyfriend went practically crazy. He unbuckled Hercules' belt and pulled down his pants. Boxers. Fucking boxers. He played with the band of the boxers, twisting it inside out before finally ripping them off.

Marveling at the sight of his large, nearly throbbing cock, Lafayette leaned down on the dirty floor that was about to get even dirtier. He rested his lips an inch away from the tip. It was so big, so delicious. He found himself hard just looking at it.

He puckered up his lips and placed a peck on the head. His mouth was already a bit moist from one touch. Sticking out his tongue, Laf circled the slit and licked the precum out.

"Ah, fuck, Laf. Go faster!"

So he obliged. He suddenly shoved his whole mouth around the large shaft and started to suck. This sudden motion startled Hercules, making him moan and thrust forward.

Lafayette reached for his own dick and started stroking it after pulling down his pants. Herc reached down and helped him, cupping his balls and massaging them slowly. It took an immense amount of energy for Laf not to cry out in pleasure.

Before they knew it, they could feel themselves both going over the edge. With one last suck and pull, they spilled cum onto the bathroom floor, Laf pulling his mouth away. He kissed the leaking tip a few more times before completely pulling back. Hercules kept Laf's cock in his hand and didn't think about letting go.

"Fuck, Herc. Je t'aime. Tu as tres bien, mon amour."

"Thank you?" He replied, out of breath and trying to make sense of the relief that flooded through his body.

"Yes, du rion."

Before he could ask what that meant, Lafayette leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his lover's nose. "You're perfect."

"Says you?" He giggled. "Now come on. Let's get cleaned up and go to the dorm. I don't think the professor will be expecting us back today."

"Merde! The professor! Hercules, the _class_!"

He pulled his boyfriend in close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Shh… So what?"

With a few swift movements they got dressed again and cleaned the white-stained floor of the bathroom. Not caring about how they smelled or appeared, Laf jumped up to Herc, wrapping his legs around him so he was straddling him. Herc held onto his thigh and went to carry him out of the bathroom and to the dorm.

They walked in silence and peace. After a while, Hercules was 99% sure Laf had fallen asleep.

Once he reached the dorm and laid his boyfriend down, he went to snuggle up next to him.

"I love you, Laf," he whispered.

His deep brown eyes fluttered open. "I love you, too, Monsieur Hercules."

Then with smiles, they went to kiss each other, both falling asleep with their lips on the other's.

 ***NOTE***

 **So hey everybody! Leave a review for me please! This chapter to RavenclawPrefect2017, my favorite cousin! Anyways, there will be one more chapter to this fic, then I am playing some Evan/Connor fluff from Dear Evan Hansen. Remember, suggestions and reviews are always appreciated! Carry on with your day! 3**


	5. Epilogue (Sort Of)

"Fuck… Herc today's going to be a college hell."

"Listen to be, Laf. It's all going to be okay."

"But they'll all be staring at us?"

He caressed the Frenchman's jawline. "Let them stare."

They both closed the distance by pressing a light kiss on each other's lips. Moving back and forth, tasting every inch of their mouths. They started working their jaws harder, starting to want more. But before anything could happen, there was a knock at the door.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Lafayette screamed. "MERDE! MON AMO- AMIE POURQUOI, POURQUOI, POURQUOI?"

"Shh… Calm your shit, hon. I don't know what you're talking about but you sound like a dying bird. Now get your beautiful ass over here."

Laf joined him at the door and pulled it open to reveal John Laurens. Before Hercules could speak, John burst out in squeals. "Ahhh! Is it true? Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you guys fucked. Are you dating? I told you you're gay Herc! I knew it!"

"Shut the f- Wait… How'd you know that? You were absent that day."

"Bro. The entire school knows you like dick. Even the juniors. Get over it."

Lafayette grabbed onto Hercules to keep himself from passing out.

"The _entire_ school?"

"Yeah."

"What are they saying?"

"I don't think you want to know…"

"That bad?"

Laurens cringed as he nodded. "But hey, I think you're pretty cute, right? I'll be your straight ally!"

The lovers shared knowing glances.

"Well, I'll see you guys in biology-"

Before he could finish, Herc slammed the door shut on him and turned to his boyfriend. "Before you say anything, know that who cares what people think. Okay? Can we agree on that?"

He giggled, "Sure, but here's another thing."

"Yeah?"

"John isn't straight."

"Way to state the obvious, babe!"

Surely enough, in biology there was a new student from the Carribean.

And hot damn.

Throughout the entire lesson, John couldn't think. All he could focus on was the Caribbean boy sitting next to him.

Everything abou…

 ***** **NOTE** *****

 **I realize that was horrible but I really wanted to get this one done. I will take suggestions but I'm planning on doing an angst one next, so get those tissues ready. YAY! Thx for reading!**


End file.
